


圣诞奇妙夜

by Aurora1453



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, 亲情向, 友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1453/pseuds/Aurora1453
Summary: 混蛋们（？）的圣诞节
Relationships: Frenzy & Rumble & Soundwave (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	圣诞奇妙夜

**Author's Note:**

> Seekers与Soundwave一家的轻松友情向。  
> 放飞自我的单发完结。  
> 迟到的圣诞贺文！在这里祝大家2021新年快乐！

对生活在银河系边缘猎户臂太阳系某蓝色小行星上的智慧碳基来说，12月24日是一个特别的日子。

他们会砍下一种绿色本土碳基的躯干，给它们绕上以电为能源的彩灯、挂上工业流水线制造的彩球，然后把装饰好的尸体放置到他们巢穴最暖和的中央，用来庆祝某名为耶稣的神的诞生。

不过，对曾生活在银河系半人马臂α星系某机械行星上的智慧硅基来说，以上习俗和他们没有任何关系。尽管他们最近因为种种原因，不得不待在此种智慧碳基的行星——地球。

当12月24日的雪夜来临，恰好就有来自机械行星赛博坦的三只智慧硅基，停在地球北美高纬的一处机坪上。

“我真不敢相信，”暴雪拍打在一架涂装为红白蓝的F-15战斗机上，他才刚出机库没多久，主翼上就结了一层薄冰，“他竟然让我们在这种天气出外勤。”

“这还不都是你的错，Starscream。”并列在他左侧的黑紫色F-15说，他稍稍往前滑行了一些，好错开距离让人类的除冰车靠近，“谁叫你昨天非要惹Lord Megatron生气。”

“叫那个铁桶头去死。”Starscream的机翼微微振颤，除冰车的水枪喷出七十度的热流，透明的除冰液自他的翼尖向翼根洒去，“Skywarp，要是没有英明的我指出那个炉渣战术的漏洞，你现在还躺在医疗室里呢。”

“那也比绕北极圈上空巡逻要好！”黏黏的除冰液糊上Skywarp的进气口，他讨厌死这种感觉了，“你想怎样都无所谓，但别牵连上我和Thundercracker！”

“比起吵这些没用的东西，”Starscream右侧的蓝白色F-15上下调试两侧的襟翼，“不如想想怎样在零下四十度的暴风雪里完成任务。”

他的长机和僚机同时一默，冷哼一声，开始检查自己的飞行系统。

除冰液的喷洒停止了，除冰车咕嘟几下，又从水枪里喷出绿色的防冰液——比透明的那款还要黏。

Skywarp忍不住向前滑行了一点点。

他的小动作在另两架F-15的HUD上同时一闪，警告和嘲笑瞬间在Skywarp的机舱里炸响。

“要是你不想坠机，就给我乖乖待在那儿。”

“哈，霸天虎的战士竟然会害怕这种软弱的东西！”

尖锐的高频音波震得黑紫色F-15的CPU嗡嗡作响。

没有哪个飞行者喜欢身上黏答答的，但如果让机翼结着冰起飞，几秒后就该见普神了。

“小声点！我只是——只是讨厌这个黏不拉几的玩意。”他辩解着倒回原地，让黑色的机翼被绿色的防冰液覆盖，展示自己的勇气。

“忍忍吧，一会儿起飞就没那么难受了。”Thundercracker宽慰他，“你倒是该庆幸，威震天还记得给我们用除冰和防冰液。”

“铁桶头才不懂这些。”Starscream纠正道，“是伟大的我，要求使用人类的冬季起飞程序。”

“但这不代表我能忍受他们在我的尾翼上乱涂乱画。”提起人类，Skywarp很快就转移了注意力，他不满地摇动紫色的尾翼，上面被人类的地勤漆上了一顶红白色的小帽子。

“你倒还好，看看我的尾翼，居然是黄色的。” Thundercracker黑色的尾翼上涂着一架金光闪闪的雪橇。

Starscream啧了一声：“他们还往我身上印了棕色的低等碳基生物呢！我有说什么吗？”一只红鼻子的驯鹿被刷在他蓝色的尾翼上。

他的僚机们仔细观察过他的尾翼，心情稍好了些。Thundercracker和Skywarp达成共识，一致认为长机的图案才是最糟糕的。

在三架F-15尖刻的拌嘴中，除冰车完成了任务，闪着大灯消失在黑夜里。

Thundercracker瞥向Skywarp，确认他的机翼被绿色的防冰液完全包裹，没有露出黑紫色的涂装。

人类战机都是灰扑扑的，很少有大面积的彩色涂装。

“我们不会被发现吗？”Thundercracker问。

“第一，人类很蠢；第二，人类的成像原理和我们不同。简单的光学迷彩足够迷惑他们了。”Starscream的HUD显示出远处高耸的塔台，放大聚焦于一名俯身操作台的一名青年碳基，“况且，Soundwave在管着呢。”

“A-16、A-17和A-18跑道已完成地面除冰。”那名青年即便在夜晚也戴着墨镜，他挂着耳麦，示意身旁的人类空管推下按钮，用机械的电子音指挥他们移动。

绿色信号灯带在机坪的地面亮起，三架F-15顺着它们滑行到指定的跑道入口。

Skywarp分心观察了下那名青年碳基：“为什么Soundwave的全息投影顶着我尾翼上的那个怪东西？人类不长这样。”

“假日限定装饰品。听听地球的广播，今天他们要过节。”Thundercracker答道。他将机背的扰流板打开又放下，做着最后的检查。

“Soundwave对人类可没什么兴趣。”Skywarp反驳道。他机腹侧的人类地勤以诡异的姿势扭曲着身体，他猜那是允许起飞的手势，便让自己的机舱内显示出人类飞行员的全息投影，朝地勤比了个OK的手势。

“他的磁带部队有不同的意见。哼，谁不知道那家伙把他们宠得要死？”Starscream的引擎预热微震，带得他的声线剧烈起伏，“而人类今天都放假了，我们竟然还得出外勤！”

“别抱怨了，Starscream。”Thundercracker的HUD中显示出倒计时，“我们得在防冰液无效前爬升到平流层。”

“要是你害我得再喷一遍那堆黏糊糊的东西，你就等着明天一早泡在防冰液里醒来吧。”黑紫色的恶作剧大师威胁道，他向他的爱好投入了毕生的热情，具有相当可怕的行动力，“我说到做到。”

机场的三条跑道两侧的边线灯逐对亮起，当橙黄的灯带沿着跑道线晕染至天际，沙哑沉稳的命令在三架F-15的机舱内响起。

“全体Seekers，起飞！”

整齐的咔哒一响，三杆节流阀一推到底。

暗色的雪夜里，三颗流星拖着炽热的尾焰，呼啸着向天空划去。

塔台的操作台前，Soundwave的全息影像头戴红白色的小帽子，手撸系着金色铃铛的小黑猫，脖颈微微转动，视线跟随F-15小队赤金色的飞行轨迹。

“Happy Turkey Day.”他面无表情地说。

“你怎么把动物带进塔台了？快点赶走。”附近的某个人类空管捏着鼻子，挥了挥手,“还有啊，你搞错节日了，今天可不是感恩节。”

他看了人类一眼，空无一物的身边，渐渐出现两个少年的轮廓。

“嗳，Soundy只是有感而发啦，那三只超像笨蛋火鸡的。”

“火鸡——Rumble，你在和我想一样的事吗？”

少年们镜像般对视一眼，笑嘻嘻的，手中各自浮现出一捆白色的尼龙绳，一同凑到惊恐的空管跟前。

“教教我们吧，要把Ravage赶到雪夜去的好心先生——”

“——你们是怎么绑烤火鸡的？”

  


  


━━━━

  


  


地球北极上方的平流层中，三架F-15战斗机保持三角的楔形编队，在万米高空的极夜中巡航。

“Thundercracker、Skywarp，汇报。”领飞的那架红白蓝F-15说。

“我什——么都没看到。”黑紫色的F-15微晃机身，“说真的，为什么不让侦察机来干这个，我们可是战斗机哎！”

“看来地球的机种让你忘掉自己的身份了，青丘的Seeker。别想偷懒，不然明天你给我荣升侦察机吧。”在吵闹的抗议中，Starscream继续询问另一架僚机，“Thundercracker，你呢？”

“地面无特殊情况。”蓝白色的Seeker报告道，“但前方——”

Seeker小队紧急制动变形。

盈盈星光点缀着玛瑙绿的轻纱巨幕，让它随着电离风，在幽蓝的夜空中闪烁摇摆，飘然在三架彩色的Seekers面前降下。

黑紫色Seeker的光镜咔嚓一闪，拍下画面：“我更喜欢塞伯坦上的极光，但和蓝的相比，绿的也不坏。”他着迷地欣赏了一会儿，不由自主地想凑近看看，但Starscream打了个待机的手势，他就停在略落后于长机的位置，耐心等待指令。

Thundercracker侧头看向Starscream：“你在顾虑什么？”

虽然极光会干扰短波无线电，但这也只是暂时的，不会对他们的机体有什么影响。

他们三色的长机一言不发，盯了极光幕布很久，才慢吞吞地说：“不管你们信不信——我觉得这是魔法。”

两阵剧烈的咳嗽在北极上空交叠着回响。

“这个比喻烂到坩埚听了都会爆炸！”Skywarp宣布了他的结论。

“甚至比某人的冷笑话还要糟糕。”Thundercracker心有余悸地拍拍座舱，无视了来自黑紫色僚机的瞪视。

“笨蛋，这不是比喻！”Starscream阴沉地扫了他们一眼，“极光至少在海拔100km以上形成，但看看你们的高度表，几乎差了十倍！除了魔法——”

“——魔☆法？你的亚瑟王朝后遗症竟然还没好！” Skywarp吃吃地笑了几声，学起长机的语气，“哈，霸天虎的战士竟然会害怕这种软弱的东西？”

Starscream剜了他一眼，拧着眉辩解：“上次我的尾翼就不舒服，这次也是……”

“别忘了碳基的上漆手法有多粗暴。”Thundercracker轻轻推搡Starscream，慢慢来到极光幕布前，但任凭他怎么催促，他的长机也不肯再挪一纳米。

“Starscream，这是任务。”

“错，是Megatron侮辱我的惩罚。”

“……Starscream，对你已经够生气了，要是他知道你没有听从命令——”

“呿，他根本不能拿我怎么样，我可是霸天虎的副指挥官。再说，那个白铁皮罐头已经老了，很快我就会是——”

“STARSCREAM！”

黑紫色的Seeker托着腮，看着温和的劝慰被固执折磨成凶狠的咆哮，最后面甲白的那个黑了下去，啪的一下拍上额头。

「Skywarp，批准你的瞬移许可。」咯吱的咬牙声从内线传来，「给我把这迷信的胆小鬼弄到极光对面去！」

Skywarp的光镜鲜亮了几个度，嘴角咧开一个邪恶的笑。

「收——到！」

银紫色的电弧噼里啪啦地环绕他的机体，下一秒，争吵的旋涡中央就跃出一名黑紫色的Seeker。

他将长机傻愣的表情尽收眼底，一把揽过他和Thundercracker的手臂，俏皮地闪了闪光镜。

又一次银紫色的噼里啪啦，三只Seekers的身影渐渐淡去，消失在原地。

玛瑙绿的极光幕布轻柔飘动，北极上空仿佛什么都未曾发生。

“——Frenzy，Seekers的信号从地球没掉了哎，怎么办？”

地球某空荡荡的塔台里，坐在操作台前的双胞胎少年下弯嘴角，凑头叽咕片刻，一齐向后旋转转椅。

青年碳基戴着红白色的小帽子，肩上坐着只系着铃铛的黑猫，双手正捧着一条拖到地上的彩色灯带正，蹲在一棵几乎顶破天花板的翠绿色冷杉前。

转椅的嘎吱声让他耳尖微动，侧头看向声源。

“Trick or Treat？”他面无表情地问。

“Treat！你又弄错节日啦。”双胞胎咯咯地笑着从转椅上蹦下来，向他扑过去。

叮铃一声，肩上的黑猫一跃而下。他松开彩色灯带，伸手把两个小家伙抱了个满怀，轻轻抚摸他们柔软的发顶。

双胞胎依恋地蹭着他的颈窝，等他们满足了，才略略退后，仰着脖子轻摇他的袖子，眼里闪着光问：“Soundy要给我们什么礼物？”

他偏头看向冷杉底部。

一只被扒光了的碳基跪趴在黑铁的盘子里，被白色的尼龙绳紧紧捆住，口中塞着红色的苹果，发出乳猪般模糊的哼叫。

“……这么一看突然觉得好恶心诶。”

“明明是Rumble你提议的，中途还突然不想用火鸡的绑法，求Soundy帮忙弄另外的——本来这可是我们给Soundy的礼物！”

“哎这个嘛，我只是想起来他们又没有翅膀……对了，Seekers不是去巡逻了嘛，只要他们能带回点什么就万事大吉啦。”

“不要高估那三个笨蛋！说起Seekers，Soundy你听我讲，他们的信号——”

叮铃一声，一道黑影从双胞胎面前一闪而过，他们眨眨眼睛，就看到一只全身卷着彩色灯带的黑猫，扑倒了他们的Soundy，在他身上跳来跳去，兴奋地伸爪追逐跃动的光点。

名为猫咪的地球生物，很喜欢毛线球，也很喜欢小亮点，如果把这两个元素组合到一起，那么——

“啊。”

双胞胎对视一眼，一齐向他们扑去。

“不要学地球生物捣乱啦Ravage，快回想起你在塞伯坦上的英姿！”

“呼哈……Rumble，我抓不到他！这家伙平时有这么灵活吗？！”

“呜啊全都缠到一起去了！ Laserbeak不要窝树顶摸鱼了，给我下来帮Soundy！”

“啾啾！”

“喵嗷——”

  


  


━━━━

  


  


Starscream 在CPU疯狂的报错中醒来，他无法上线光学传感器，视野一片昏黑，只能蜷缩着呻吟。

“痛死了，Warpy你个蠢货，呜……你又不是不知道你瞬移时会产生多大的电磁冲击波！”

“我也是为了任务着想嘛。”Skywarp的声线委屈，但Starscream很确定这里面有幸灾乐祸的成分，“不过啊，你这习惯还是老样子，一急就喜欢乱叫我们的识别讯号，我可不笨手笨脚哦。”

“我现在难受得像被Devastator碾过一百遍，你这个冒失鬼有什么不满都给我憋着！”

“他的空间传感器比我们敏感一些，但短距离的瞬移应该不会有这么大的影响。”Thundercracker沉稳的声音传到Starscream的音频接收器里。

“Crackers——是你指使他的吧！还不给我道歉！”

“我不，这都是你的错。”他还没消气，“而且你要是再叫我小饼干，我保证你夸张的感受会变成现实，尖、叫、鬼。”

Starscream倒吸一口气：“我拆你流水线的！”

外面静了几秒。

“——啊这个，真的超~绝~赞~诶~”

“下次看你不爽，我会记得直接让Skywarp长距瞬移你——没想到空间传感器坏掉还附赠CPU噗哈、咳嗯……”

Seekers=Trine=同一条流水线上下来的兄弟。

即使电路再怎么疼痛，也不能阻止被等式击中的Starscream打开光镜，用羞恼的目光警告他笑得直不起腰的僚机。

“Thundercracker……Skywarp……”

他正考虑着用什么词反击，余光却瞥到地面上一堆红白色的小球。

Starscream眯起光镜，俯身捉起圆滚滚的一只，揪到鼻子前。

“这是什么？”他问。

“不知道，刚刚就一直在了。”Skywarp答道，Thundercracker也附议般点点头。

Starscream终于转动头雕，环视四周。

一望无际的雪地悬浮在幽暗的宇宙里，行星大小的地球冷杉耸立在它的中央，羊绒般的白雪湿漉漉地裹着翠绿的针叶，压弯了焦糖色的枝条。数不清的彩色灯带自下而上螺旋缠绕，密密麻麻地挂着巨型的水晶彩球，闪着欧泊般变彩的鳞光。它们每一颗都有Seeker体型的百倍大小，满载着尖顶的小房子，正以轨道卫星的速度，沿着彩色灯带，向冷杉顶端耀金的五角星盘升。红白色的小球们从尖顶房子的窗户挤出来，一触到Starscream鲜红的光镜，又嗖得缩了回去。

无论怎么看，这里都不可能是极光的对面，但对面的Skywarp和Thundercracker却没对陌生的环境表现出一丝不安，只是用纯粹的信任回望他，静候长机的行动。

Starscream收回目光，重新将注意力集中到手里的红白色小球。

良久，耐心的僚机们终于等来了沙哑的指令。

“上调30%音频接收器功率。”

Skywarp照做，听到红白色的小球发出了地球人类的语言——他现在可以确定这是类地球碳基生物了——它正挥舞着双手，笑呵呵地热情喊叫。

“吼吼吼，你们好，远道而来的贵客。我们是圣诞老人，欢迎来到我们的圣诞星！”

“撒旦老人（Satan Claus）？” Thundercracker皱起眉，“这个名字的品味不怎么样。”

“不不不，你弄错了，我们是生活在圣诞星的圣诞老人（Santa Claus）！”红白色的球形碳基纠正道。

“我们不可能不在地球，Warpy那个蠢货没有跨星球瞬移能力。”他们的长机说。

Skywarp抱起手臂，撅起嘴，反驳道：“努力一下说不定我连平行宇宙都可以穿越哦。”

他的长机把他瞪了回去，看向自己手中拎着的生物：“不管你叫撒旦老人还是什么，告诉我你们是怎么把我们弄到这个——”那棵巨大的不像话的冷杉闯入他的光镜，“——这个他渣的一点都不符合行星构造学的鬼地方！”

“我、我想，你们可能误入了我们的虫洞。我们圣诞老人会在平安夜的晚上，通过虫洞到达地球，给地球的每一个乖孩子送去圣诞礼物，为所有的家庭带来幸福。”撒旦、不，圣诞老人被摇晃着，解释道，“至于我们的星球，这是一颗由老鼠们打造的定制行星。”

三只Seekers愣了一下，同时内检自己的语言包，片刻后，他们一齐换上遇到疯子的表情。

Starscream迅速甩掉圣诞老人，顿了顿，然后臭着脸狠狠搓捻指尖。Skywarp探进自己的子空间，也顿了顿，同时听到了Thundercracker的一声叹息——他们都忘了补充子空间里的清洁剂。

他们洁癖的长机只好瞪着自己的指尖，变形出热激光枪，试图削掉一部分涂漆，Thundercracker不得不用全身的力气摁住他的手臂，向一旁的黑紫色僚机使了个眼色。

Skywarp冥思苦想了一会儿，挂上恍然大悟的表情，握拳锤掌。

“了解！”他庄重地敬了个礼，“伟大又英明的Skywarp大人保证，会把倒霉僚机Thundercracker从笨蛋长机Starscream的傻瓜行为中拯救出来！”

Skywarp无视了另两只Seekers忙里抽空的啐骂，低头看向地面。红白色的小球们刚刚呼啦啦地涌来，接住了被摔的圣诞老人，此时正叽叽咕咕地团在一起。

“喂，识相点，赶紧开个虫洞送我们回去。”Skywarp命令道。

数百个红白色小球齐刷刷转头，用同模般的笑脸，盯得Skywarp的火种一阵发毛。

“吼吼吼，这当然没有问题。”数百个圣诞老人齐声说，他们捋了捋自己蓬松雪白的大胡子，面上又带上等份的歉意，“只不过，虫洞的开启有冷却时间。远道而来的贵客们，不如到我们那里稍作歇息？”

Skywarp望了眼由争吵转为争斗的长机和僚机，赶走火种里的不安，沉着脸抱起手臂：“歇个尾气！既然你们开过到地球的虫洞，就不需要重复运算定位。还是说想找能量不足的借口？按你们那套给地球幼崽送礼物的鬼扯理论，今晚至少要出动二十亿人次——”他眯起光镜，“谁也别想在虫洞的事情上骗过一个瞬移者。”

“喔，我们过于热情好客了，距离上次外星生物的来访，已经过了很久了。”圣诞老人们眨着眼睛说，“我们只是希望，你们可以留在这里，享受这个美好的节日。”

“节日？”是Starscream的声音，他从僚机钳制的胳膊里探出头来，转向Skywarp的方向。

“是的，圣诞节！放假，休息，聚会，游戏，歌唱，大餐——一切幸福快乐的东西！”圣诞老人们笑眯眯地看着表情开始微妙变化的Starscream。

他的僚机放开了他，Starscream盯着圣诞老人们，小声喃喃：“……Megatron那个没良心的吝啬鬼，我打赌就连Soundwave也翘班了。”他停下想要削掉涂漆的愚蠢行为，走向Skywarp。

Thundercracker带着倦色跟了过来，他看上去想劝说Starscream，但显然在连续两次激烈的争执后，他更需要休息一下。

“节日确实是个不错的理由，但如果你们想让我们留下来，这还不够。”Starscream说。

Skywarp皱起眉，从一开始，他就对这些生物有种不适的感觉，或者说这颗星球——瞬移者的本能告诉他，这是一个扭曲的错位空间。

但他刚想说什么，就看到他的长机向他竖起手背，便依照往常的习惯停了下来，耐心等在一边。

圣诞老人们静止了几秒，黑色的小眼睛里闪着奇妙的光，然后他们一齐开口了：“你是否对定制行星感兴趣？‘不久我们有了空暇，我们便可以向你解答这种种奇迹，使你理解这一切的发生未尝不是可能的事。现在请高兴起来，把什么事都往好的方面想吧。’”

“莎士比亚？”Thundercracker露出了微妙的表情，前倾上身，“霸天虎里可没谁喜欢这个。”

而Starscream则眯起光镜，若有所思：“如果我能复制一颗塞伯坦……哼哼，Megatron一定会大吃一惊！”

Skywarp看着长机和僚机的表情一变再变，最终定格在了好奇与兴奋。

“好吧，既然你们如此坚持，那我们就——”

“可我不想留在这儿。”Skywarp打断了他的长机，又强调了一遍，“一纳秒都不想。”

“听话，Skywarp。”三色的长机安抚他，“获得定制星球的情报对霸天虎有好处。”

“而讨论文学戏剧也是崇高的事业。”蓝白色的僚机已经从子空间里掏出数据板了。

Skywarp拧着眉，紧抿下唇，很轻地点了下头。

数百个圣诞老人们发出齐声欢呼，他们吹起愉悦的口哨，踮起脚踢踏着黑色的靴尖，双手和着哨声拍打自己鼓鼓的肚皮。叮当的脆响似是回应般，自巨型冷杉顶端的金星传来，下一秒，无数闪烁的光点如流星雨划落。红鼻子的咖色驯鹿拖着鎏金错银的雪橇，轻盈地落到雪地，脖上系着的铃铛一晃一晃，折出耀眼的金光。圣诞老人们跳上各自的雪橇，一拉缰绳，驯鹿们腱子肉一鼓，蹄子一蹬，便跃入天空。

“跟上我们——跟上我们——”

Skywarp狠狠地擦擦光镜。他的长机和僚机先他一步，变形起飞，丝毫没有察觉不对劲的地方——他们大概以为那是圣诞星的飞行载具，就和地球的F-15一样。但Skywarp饱受Rumble的啰嗦折磨，他知道，驯鹿是不会飞的。

“喂，Skywarp，你还在磨蹭什么？”

“——就来。”

Skywarp在原地站了一会儿，直到简讯发送成功的声音响起，他才变形成F-15，跟上Trine的尾巴。

地球某塔台里，青年碳基全身缠着彩色的灯带，拖着后面一串被网住的一对双胞胎少年、一对小鸟、一只黑猫和一只蝙蝠，艰难地爬到操作台前，摁下哔哔闪烁的红色按钮。

“对不起。”黑猫说。

“说对不起要是有用，我们连战争都不会打！”

“Frenzy你消消气啦，当时提供‘义骸技术’的生物不是说过嘛，会有副作用的。”

“真搞不懂他们怎么敢自称‘死神’，明明只是可悲的等离子态生物！如果不是因为Warframe的形态和人类差异太大，我们肯定使用Tenno的‘传识技术’了！”

“翅膀，卡住，好难受。”小鸟啁啾几声，“人类，眼神，在嘲笑。”

“放心啦，Laserbeak，待会儿我就帮你把他打成肉泥。”

“那也得等我们回到自己的机体里去！”

“……Frenzy你今天脾气有点暴躁哦。”

“还不是因为蠢货Ravage——”

一只手放到了少年的头顶，轻轻地揉着，让他停下了烦躁的咒骂。

“Soundy——”被网住的小家伙们抬起湿漉漉的眼睛。

“Mission：Emergency Rescue.”他面无表情地说。

伴随着他的指令，小家伙们一个接着一个，软软地倒向地面，而青年在逐一确认过他们的状态后，看了眼冷杉底部，慢慢闭上眼睛。

刺眼的白光闪过，塔台里空空荡荡，只留下在被尼龙绳绑着的果体人类，趴在冷杉底下瑟瑟发抖——某个护短又记仇的混蛋硅基把暖气关掉了。

  


  


━━━━

  


  


数百架驯鹿的雪橇载着圣诞老人，带领三只Seekers来到巨型冷杉上挂着的一颗水晶彩球前。他们吆喝了几声，水晶彩球便像地球上的臭氧层，缓缓溶出一个洞，圣诞老人们一甩缰绳，呼啦啦涌了进去。Seekers跟在他们后面，变形降落到整齐排列彩色小房子前。

水晶彩球里不像落雪的外头，很是温暖。

圣诞老人们把Seekers围了一圈，他们解答Starscream对定制行星的质询，满足Thundercracker对人类戏剧的兴趣，只有Skywarp不为所动，心不在焉地坐在一边。

一部分圣诞老人抬头看着黑紫色的Seeker，他们黑色的眼球里，亮光就没有停下过闪烁，过了很久，他们才发出了试探的询问。

“贵客，您想来我们的房子里看看吗？”

“不。”Skywarp断然回绝，圣诞老人们的视线就像针刺，如果不是顾及到他的Trine，他早就一炮轰过去了。

圣诞老人们眼球里的光继续闪烁，他们其中一个突然跑向一座焦糖色小房子的门，扒着门框，朝Skywarp挥舞手臂。

“到这儿来，贵客，到这儿来！”

酸甜的清香自小房子的门口穿出，钻进了Skywarp的鼻子，顺着气管向下，让他的喉咙咕噜滚了一下。

“喔喔，亲爱的贵客，快请进！”那个圣诞老人笑眯眯地摆出邀请的手势。

Skywarp感觉自己的脚有些不听使唤了，他走到小房子前，弯腰朝里面看过去。

小小的摇椅摆在小小的火炉前，小小的锅子架在小小的柴堆上，噗噜噗噜冒着热乎乎的蒸汽。红光自一对光镜辐射出来，扫描内部的环境，将所有的目标都判定为甜甜的佳肴。

Skywarp回头看向正沉浸在各自世界中的长机和僚机。

“我要去里面玩一会儿，有事就叫我哦。”

一红一蓝的机体甩了他一个背影，随意摆摆手。

Skywarp撇撇嘴，转向焦糖色的小房子。

他眯起光镜，仔细评估门框的间距，衡量片刻，小心地折叠翅膀，匍匐下身，慢慢猫了进去。

“欢迎来到我们的姜饼屋。”胖胖的圣诞老人笑着鞠了一躬，他捧来一盏花色的茶杯，踮起脚尖。

茶杯冒着热气，只有指尖大小，却晕出了浓郁的暖香。

Skywarp盘腿坐在地上，接了过来，他转动头部，锁定了一根椅子腿，掰下，伸进茶杯蘸了蘸，皱着眉盯了一会儿，咬下一口。

清甜的铜棒被灼热的岩浆茶融化，与淡淡的苦涩在他的舌尖跳跃交织，一下子唤起了他对塞伯坦黄金年代的记忆——那时还没开战，Thundercracker闲下来的时候，总会帮他做这个。

Skywarp恍惚了一会儿，舔舔嘴唇，视线扫向圣诞老人。

“怎么做到的？”只有、这个，绝不可能……

“呃，什么？”

“我问你是怎么知道这个口味的！”这可是他的僚机自创、全宇宙独一份的！

“哦……”圣诞老人的黑眼里闪过一丝光，“我们拥有感受生物愿望的能力，只要有基础的元素原子，就能够创造出生物想要的一切。”

“读心术？混沌系统的瞬间有序化？”Skywarp的口吻不比他对Trine往日般的撒娇，“常识：你得炸掉一颗恒星——或者一堆，才有足够多的能量。”

圣诞老人没有表现出惊吓，只是摇摇头：“恒星的能量太微弱了，有个时间领主甚至烧了一整颗，却只能和平行世界的爱人说句再见。”

“我以为那群开挂的自大鬼早和咖喱星一道炸光了。”Skywarp叼着椅子腿，满脸写着不信，

“实际上，再过几年他们就复活了。”

“坏消息。而且，Thundercracker说，剧透不是好习惯。”

圣诞老人轻咳了几声，转回话题：“总之——我们圣诞星人并非从物质中获取能量。每到12月24日的夜晚，我们会满足地球上幼生体的愿望，为他们送上想要的圣诞礼物。生物的情绪中含有庞大的能量，当他们感到幸福，我们就能转化并吸收庞大的能量，但这需要花上漫长的时间，所以我们选择休眠到下个圣诞夜再醒来。”

“瞎扯。你要是跟Starscream讲了这堆垃圾理论，他肯定会把你塞回学院重修一百万年。”他三两下吃完椅子腿，把茶盏丢进嘴里，慢慢嚼着，“单说靠信仰之力存在，不就自称是神了？”

“不不不，我们的起源非常科学。”圣诞老人耐心解释，“我们来自地球寿终正寝的遥远未来，但无法放下对母星的热爱，便利用时间领主的Tardis穿越回了过去。”

“我一个字都不信。如果你说的都是真的，那你说得也太多了。”Skywarp眯起鲜红的光镜，“你的外形保持着人类的形象，几十亿年也没能让那些蠢货进化？况且，就算刚刚地面上的肉球们都是你的克隆，你也没必要一直自称‘我们’，这简直就像是——”

Skywarp停了下来，他的内线里响起沙沙的响声，他注视着笑眯眯的圣诞老人，听到了来自地球的吵闹。

“——喂喂，听得见吗？这里是Rumble！”

“还有Frenzy！之前你们的信号从雷达上消失，我们被笨蛋Ravage的捣乱绊住，刚刚才成功定位。”

“Starscream和Thundercracker没有回应，所以宇宙第一讨厌的Skywarp请听好，Soundy收到了你的简讯，用了特殊方法搜索——”

“好消息，你们还在地球的北极，我们正往那边赶过去。”

“坏消息，Soundy要我们转告你——”

“R—U—N.”

  


  


━━━━

  


  


BOOM的一声巨响，在外面悠闲的两只Seekers机体一抖，转向声源，看到他们黑紫色的僚机从一座焦糖色的姜饼屋顶杵出半截上身，正试图通过新出炉的焦洞爬出来。

三色的长机和蓝白色的僚机对视一眼，互相点点头。

“玩得开心点。”Starscream说。

“别被卡住了。”Thundercracker说。

Skywarp的动作顿住了，他咔咔地将脖子转向他们，深吸一口气。

“——你们这两个笨蛋！！！”他创造出了不亚于他长机的高分贝高频尖叫，“我们必须离开这个该死的鬼地方！现在！立刻！”

Starscream和Thundercracker没能及时捂住音频接收器，他们一边嘶声哀嚎，一边怒骂他们的僚机。

“你发什么神经！”Starscream差点就生气了，但面对自己的僚机，他还是压下了脾气，“Skywarp，我还没问出定制行星的关键信息——你得留在这里。”

“不要再任性了。”Thundercracker附议长机的决定，“圣诞老人的故事才讲了一半，我不可能现在就终止取材。”

Skywarp艰难地把自己从姜饼屋里挪出来，大跨步走到他们面前，单手叉腰，用另一只手指着他们的鼻子：“任性的是你们两个才对！你们居然都没回Soundwave的联络！而那个Soundwave竟然叫我们快、逃——我就知道这个地方不对！”

“什么乱七八糟的。”Starscream嗤了一声，摇摇头，“这里可是一颗未知星球，到地球的短波通讯根本没可能接通。”

“所、以、说——我们还在地球上！”精通空间理论的瞬移者比划着，动用全身的肢体语言解释，“我们进入那个虫洞的时候，先被哗啦——折叠起来，然后哧啦——和正常空间错位，最后啵唧——挤进了扭曲的空间夹缝。”

这下连Thundercracker都用怪异的目光看着他了。

他蓝白色的僚机拍拍他的肩，语重心长：“Skywarp，去重修一遍语言学吧。学费——”他顿了一下，露出坚定的眼神，“我给你报销。”

Skywarp憋红了皓白的面甲，拼尽全力，才把忿愤和想啜泣的奇妙感情压在火种里。

“——总之，那些都不是重点。”他再次试图劝说，“重点是这里很危险，我们必须立即离开。”

“不，你得停止你的臆想，待在这里。”Starscream说，威胁似的眯起光镜，“这是命令。”

他的长机几乎没用这个来压过他，Skywarp以他出色的执行力闻名。

Skywarp的机体僵硬了一下，按往常，他早该乖乖退到一边，耐心等待长机的下一步行动，但现在，他极为缓慢地摇着头。

他听到了两门航炮上膛的声音，还有Thundercracker焦急的劝阻。

“Skywarp，就算我们同意离开，没有圣诞老人的虫洞，我们也不可能返回地球。”

“喔，这个，Soundwave叫我们往天空飞就是了。”Skywarp无所谓地耸耸肩。

“你干嘛那么听他的话！”Starscream咬着牙，将航炮对准了他，“你可是我的僚机，就该听我的命令！Skywarp，这是最后一次警告——”

黑紫色的Seeker用推进器的预热作为回应。

“很好，这是你自找的。”Starscream简短地说，解开了保险。

  


  


━━━━

  


  


Starscream不愧是霸天虎的空军指挥官，也不愧是他最厉害的长机大人——连发炮弹擦过Skywarp的脸颊时，他抽空想到。

“你在战斗的时候竟然还敢分心！Thundercracker，给我好好教训他一顿，不然这家伙连自己怎么死的都不会知道！”长机的怒斥钻进Skywarp的音频接收器，痒得让他想笑，但现在并不是适宜的时机。

Thundercracker接收到长机的指令，一边打一边苦口婆心：“Skywarp，你知道Starscream倔犟的臭脾气，就听他的吧——Starscream，你也不要太冲动，Skywarp那个笨蛋一定是吃糖的时候锈到CPU了。”

这下好了，三方混战。

“你骂谁呢你？”Starscream调转炮口方向。

“唔，就是！多说说他，Starscream，看看他糟糕的态度。”Skywarp避开炮弹的余波，从水晶彩球的顶部落到地面，煽动他的长机。

“事实而已，你的脾气本来就烂、到、爆、炸！”Thundercracker加速闪过航炮的扫射。

“嗯嗯，Thundercracker说的有道理，趁这个机会灭灭他专制的威风！”Skywarp转而为他的僚机加油打气，

“长胆子了啊，Crackers——”Starscream的语气阴沉。

Thundercracker倒抽一口气，皓白的面甲彻底黑下来：“尖叫鬼，我说过，你要是再敢叫我小饼干——”

“你就怎样，嗯？有本事就把我从天上揍下来啊，不敢了是吧？”

“——你给我等着！”

他们一致决定暂时放过最傻的僚机，优先解决更为重要的问题，在水晶彩球里战成一团。

充满智慧的Skywarp撇撇嘴，接通了和Soundwave的通信。

“我的炮弹无法击穿水晶彩球，本来想直接瞬移的，但那群该死的圣诞老人居然设置了反瞬移力场，估计是星球范围的——喂，Soundwave，快给点建议！”

通信的另一头过了很久，久到Skywarp觉得是不是早就断线时，才传来了模糊的回应。

“哦，这个嘛——嚼嚼，你等会儿啊——我翻翻《指南》，嘎吱嘎吱……”

“……Rumble。”

“在，怎么啦？嚼嚼……”

“——你居然他渣的在吃零食？！”

「Soundwave向你发送『Language!』的简讯。」

“哎？对哦，是石油铜芯棒，怎样想来一根吗？”

“拆你生产线的！我们的生命都受到了威胁，而你他渣的竟然敢在那里嚼美味——不，该回炉的石油铜芯棒！”

「Soundwave向你发送『LANGUAGE!!!』的简讯。」

“诶吃不到也不要急成这个样子嘛，Don’t Panic……嗯嗯，找到了！”那个声音咕嘟咽下去什么，然后清了清嗓子，“《银河系漫游指南》第18032345页，《圣诞星人的水晶彩球》篇章。”

「不小心被愚蠢的圣诞星人抓住了？不要恐慌，更蠢的蠢货们，想从他们的水晶彩球里出来，只需要三步。第一步，准备一条驯鹿。第二步，准备一架雪橇。第三步，准备一顶帽子，得有RGB[255,0,0]和RGB[255,255,255]两种颜色。用这三样圣器装成圣诞老人，然后跟从你的心，向着水晶彩球呐喊那句最著名的开门口令吧！」

“……Rumble，帮我把作者挂上宇宙通缉令。”

“好嘞——怎样，你能做到那些吗？”

Skywarp看了看周围，他只要抓个圣诞老人就能拿到这三样东西，但他们早在自己炸开姜饼屋后不久，就悄无声息地消失了。

“这样下去，我们会怎么样？”

“《指南》说，圣诞老人是非载体的集体意识——呣，想像成没有载体的Vajra虫族就好。他们靠同化其他载体生物的意识进行增殖，Starscream和Thundercracker好像被影响的蛮严重的，大概不久就会变成圣诞老人吧？”

“喂Soundwave，你在吧？赶紧给我想想办法！”

“Soundy说，他没预测到你们会笨到自己进去水晶球，一切自求多福啦……哦等等，最近我正好在陪Frenzy看剧，说不定有办法哦。”那个声音抹了抹嘴巴，“你们屁股、呃，我是说尾翼，那上面不是正好贴着那三样圣器的可爱标志嘛，对着它们大喊一声‘友谊是魔法’，怎样？”

“……Rumble，我恨你。”

Skywarp的视线穿过天空中五彩的激光集束，精准定位到两架正嘚嘚对炮、也正嘚嘚对喷的Seekers。

他酝酿了一下，火种一横，关掉了光镜。

“友、友谊是魔法！”

Starscream和Thundercracker听到他结巴的喊叫，同时选择停战，但还没等他们再骂些什么，他们被人类粗暴上漆的尾翼就开始闪光，二维的平面图案蜕变为三维的立体物件，掉到地上——一只红鼻子驯鹿、一架鎏金错银的雪橇、还有一顶红白色的小帽子，都是人类的尺寸。

Skywarp迅速捡起它们，把它们丢向水晶彩球的球壁，然后，跟从自己的内心——

“芝……普神你大点声！嗯？芝麻开门？这什么破口令。”

随着Skywarp的嘟囔，水晶彩球的球壁接触到三样圣器的地方，缓缓溶出足够Seeker通过的大洞。

“Skywarp，来自我家Soundy的友情提醒，要抓紧时间哦~

他的长机和僚机停止战斗，降落到Skywarp身前。

“Starscream、Thundercracker，我们快点离开吧！”Skywarp请求道。

“才不。”Starscream说，态度强硬，“在没有得知定制行星的秘密前，我是不会离开这颗星球的，你最好乖乖听我的命令。”

“我的取材也只进行到一半。”Thundercracker皱着眉，“Skywarp，这对我们来说很重要——”

“真的吗？”他们黑紫色的僚机抱着手臂，用倔强的光镜瞪着他们，“真的有那么重要？甚至，比我还重要？”

Starscream和Thundercracker迷蒙了一会儿，轻轻点头。

对面几乎泫然欲泣。

“我不信——”他说。

Skywarp从子空间里摸出一罐绿色的溶剂，拧开盖子，换上了悲壮、或者说英勇就义的表情，抬高手臂，手腕一转，黏答答的绿色溶剂就从头顶浇了下去，断断续续地糊着他的全身。

他丢掉瓶子，抹了把光镜，大喊道：“现在，没有好好涂防冰液的Skywarp，即将在雪天出动！”说着，他就变形成F-15，推进器轰隆一响，嗖得穿越了水晶彩球上的洞。

Starscream和Thundercracker的眼神变了，迷蒙的感觉缓缓从CPU褪去，当前目标的优先度重新排列，某个识别讯号上升、上升、再上升，直到端坐顶端，戴上闪闪发光的王冠。

“这样可不行。”Starscream盯着Skywarp飞走的方向，小声喃喃，“他的翅膀会结冰的。”

“不仅是翅膀，还有发动机。”Thundercracker抿着下唇，渐渐拧起眉，“他会坠机的。”

——坠机？

两架Seekers的机体同时一抖，毫无犹豫地变形F-15，加力燃烧室直接开到最大，瞬间冲出水晶彩球，十几秒就突破了音速，追上他们不听话的僚机。

“Skywarp你给我下来！”

“你得涂好防冰液再出门——”

黑紫色的Seeker咯咯笑了几声，在风雪里打了个旋，同样开启了加力燃烧室，向着看似无尽的深空冲去。

“想用那玩意儿糊我一脸？吃我的尾气做梦吧！”

“你竟敢这样骂你的长机？！”

“停，你们看看底下——”

“呜啊——密密麻麻的圣诞老人和他们的驯鹿雪橇追过来了！快，Starscream，赶紧爆Seed用你无敌的氖射线把他们打下来！”

“亲爱的Skywarp，你的长机正在深切哀悼你即将的牺牲。”

“——求求你们两个消停点吧！有谁还记得我们在逃命吗？”

  


  


━━━━

  


  


深蓝色的磁带机降落在地球北极的冰面，他摁下胸口的按钮，逐一弹出磁带部队。

即便北极的地面气温越过零下二十度，磁带部队也不觉得寒冷，Soundwave的机体热度辐射到了每一个磁带，几乎和磁带仓一样暖和。

“Mission：Search for Crystal Ball.”

磁带们依照Soundwave的指令散开，仔细搜索附近的地面，最终Rumble捧着一个带底座的水晶球，小跑到了磁带机跟前。

Soundwave弯腰摸了摸他的头，抱起Rumble，让他坐到自己的臂弯中，其他的磁带们也都在他身上找到舒服的位置歇下来，一同好奇地看向Rumble手中的小玩意儿。

透明的水晶球里落着雪，中央种着棵缠满彩灯的圣诞树，顶端坐着枚闪闪发亮的金色五角星，三个很小很小的黑点，正领着另一串更小的点，缓缓向上挪动。

“是摁这里？” Rumble摸到了底座上了一个小小的凸起。

Soundwave轻轻点头。

咔哒一响，水晶球传出叮铃轻快的音乐，整个球体绽出玛瑙绿的柔和荧光，荧光向四处扩散晕染，如轻纱般，渐渐展开极光巨幕。

“Present.” Soundwave说。

磁带们兴奋地戳着触手可及的极光，惊叹地观赏这难得一见的瑰丽景象。

三只Seekers从极光里的狼狈滚落和夹杂的咒骂声，打破了这片宁静，Soundwave注视着吵闹的Seekers，发出一声叹息。

“Merry Christmas.”

  


  


━━━━

  


  


“咦，Soundy终于说对节日啦！”

  


  


  


-全文完-

  


  


  


  


  


后记：

本来在圣诞前就该发的，但我边写就边放假了，一口气看了好多跟写作和编剧相关的书，所以在无止境的修改中咕掉了_(:з)∠)_但幸好还能赶上新年！

再一次，祝大家2021新年快乐！

这次想要传达的事情是，虽然Seeekers还有声波一家都有很邪恶还有混蛋的地方，但即使他们对自家人恶言相向，出发点也都是在以自己特别的方式关心对方，俗称刀子嘴豆腐心 > <

这篇里面还玩了好多好多的梗，Crossover及其他参考都在这里作为附录列出（有些遗漏我也想不起来惹ORZ）：

书籍：银河系漫游指南、格列佛游记、圣诞颂歌、汉塞尔和格莱特、阿里巴巴和四十大盗、暴风雨

影剧：神秘博士、博物馆奇妙夜、圣诞惊魂夜 

动漫：猫和老鼠、迪士尼糊涂交响曲·圣诞老人的工厂、我的小马、猫的报恩、千与千寻、Macross F、死神、高达seed

游戏：Warframe

  


  


  


  


  


以下是或许会存在的FAQ：

Q：作为本作唯一出场的碳基，空管先生有什么想说的？

空管：我向佛祖耶稣上帝真主还有圣诞老人起誓，保证再也不会把小动物赶到寒风里去了，真心日月可鉴——所以，拜托了，谁都好，发发善心施舍我一条毯子吧！

  


Q：错觉？Skywarp好像变聪明了？

Starscream：他本来就不笨，只是懒得去思考。

Thundercracker：我们一起行动的时候，他倾向把决策留给我们。

Skywarp：我平时也有在认真思考哦。

Starscream：比如？

Skywarp：………………作为长机，你怎么可以不相信僚机呢！抗议：长机失格！

Starscream：TC，十秒后我要揍他，有什么想说的赶紧趁现在。

Thundercracker：……不要打头，会越打越傻。

  


Q：Soundwave把极光送给磁带部队做圣诞礼物，最后磁带部队送了什么给你们亲爱的Soundy呢？

Rumble：一整——颗圣诞星哦~这可是我找到的！

Frenzy：就是个破水晶球而已。

Rumble：他在不高兴是我发现的啦。略略，小气鬼Frenzy！

Frenzy：呜——

Soundwave：Delightful present. Appreciate effort from all Cassettes.

Frenzy：——决定了，我要送Soundy一个独一无二的大抱抱。

Rumble：哎狡猾！我也要送！

Ravage：那么我也——

Rumble & Frenzy：嗯？你身上怎么缠着什么闪闪发亮的东西……等等等等等笨蛋Ravage不要靠过来啊！

  


  



End file.
